Of Dancing And Changes
by KittyRain
Summary: Random one-shot. Carmelita attends a ball and gets a little more company than expected. Please Read and Review.


Okay this is just a random One-shot… Please let me know what you think

The moon shone dramatically from behind the Eiffel Tower, looking as though it belonged in a picturesque postcard rather than a simple Saturday night in the city.

Carmelita's ears pricked; she could hear a cricket. A delicate frown appeared on her features - since when has Paris had crickets?

Sighing, she walked towards the large tower that dominated the city. She was currently undercover, and as uncomfortable as she was in the long Forest Green ball gown she was wearing, she knew there was the greatest chance of succeeding in her mission.

All she had to do was to simply impress the Chief of Police from Spain, then she, and Interpol, would be granted full access to all their files, and free reign to chase any criminals that entered the country. One thief in particular came to mind, and Carmelita couldn't repress the smile that appeared on her face as she thought about finally capturing that annoying Raccoon. This mission would not be hard, she was already good friends with the Spanish Chief, so she simply had to request what was needed. However, Interpol did not want the Spanish Police to begin a hunt for Sly, as if arrested in Spain, the raccoon would not be able to be interrogated by Interpol, being under Spanish custody. Carmelita had to get access to the country without letting it slip about Sly Cooper.

The elevator music was too cheery, and Carmelita's tail twitched in annoyance as she wished for the elevator to speed up. She hated elevators, but she couldn't exactly traipse all the way up the stairs in the floor length dress and matching green heels.

Absent-mindedly lifting a hand to her bare neck she sighed, wishing she would at least have thought to put on a necklace. It would have made her look a little more ready for a ball.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slowly pulled apart, revealing the well decorated ballroom. Illuminated entirely by candles on tall stands around the edge of the room and a large chandelier hanging above the dance floor, the entire place had a strange romantic atmosphere. It was beautiful, yet ruined instantly when Carmelita saw Butch Badger.

Of course he would be here, any excuse to flirt with ladies, especially Carmelita, disguising his attempts as 'police work'.

The vixen looked around, seeing plenty of police officers socialising. She wasn't the only one out to impress the Chief of the Spanish Police, every female at Interpol had received an invitation, and the male officers were there to simply enjoy the chance for a night off.

Carmelita cringed as Butch spotted her, instantly making his way over. He was a relatively new officer, although he had worked in six other places before joining Interpol. He was the kind of bulky person most people associate with bodyguards rather than police officers, and his muscles were matched only by his ego. He loved to regale anyone who would listen tales of his past experiences, and his many arrests.

He grinned as he reached Carmelita, "Well, Miss Fox" he drawled in what she gathered was supposed to be a seductive tone, "Pleasure it is too see you here, and quite a surprise I may add"

Carmelita simply folded her arms, "It isn't much of a surprise Butch" she said, "Every girl at Interpol is here"

Butch simply shrugged, "Maybe, but nobody can outmatch your beauty"

Carmelita rolled her eyes, dropping her arms as someone spoke of their agreement with Butch's compliment. She turned to see the Chief of the Spanish Police smiling at her, "Carmelita you look lovely tonight" he said grinning vibrantly, his fangs glowing in the candlelight.

The vixen smiled, hugging the Cobra lightly, "Gabriel, how are you?"

"I'm fine my dear" The Chief said happily, "How have you been?"

Carmelita grinned as she saw Butch's surprised look, obviously he didn't know she was already good friends with the Spanish snake. "I'm Fine... How's your lovely wife?"

Gabriel grinned, "Beckett? Oh she's fine, still complaining over her strange name everytime I suggest naming the baby after her"

"She's pregnant?" Carmelita asked, "Congratulations!" Another hug sent Gabriel into a laughing spree.

"Oh Carmelita you never cease to amaze me" Gabriel grinned, "Ever the straight edge police officer, until children are mentioned"

Carmelita smiled lightly, "Only certain children Gabriel" she said happily.

"Well I shall be sure to inform you of the little one's arrival, but for now... Would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Carmelita nodded, secretly glad to escape Butch and his overly large ego. She followed Gabriel onto the dance floor and was soon moving in a polite waltz.

They made small talk for a while, moving in time with the music. Until a tap on Gabriel's shoulder brought their attention to their new companion.

"Pardon me... I don't intend to be rude... But I was hoping I could cut in and have a dance with Miss Fox?"

Carmelita stared, she knew just who was stood there, in a tuxedo, sans mask, his ringed tail swaying gently behind him. "Of course" Gabriel's smooth voice spoke happily, he backed away slightly, "I shall go help myself to a drink, it was lovely to see you again Carmelita"

The vixen smiled, "Take care Gabriel. Let me know when the baby arrives"

"But of course, my darling Beckett would throttle me in my sleep if I didn't" Gabriel said laughing as he departed.

Carmelita turned, "What are you doing here Cooper?"

Sly grinned, stepping up to the police officer and taking a hand in his, an arm going around her waist, "Why Carmelita, must you always be suspicious of me? I'm here to dance with the most beautiful lady in the room."

Carmelita moved with him, the music slow and calming, "Sly..." She began

"Using my first name Carmelita?" Sly asked grinning, "I must be special"

Choosing to ignore his comment Carmelita spoke again, "Listen, there isn't a single person in this room who isn't police"

"I'm not police"

"Even so, there's no way you can escape if you're found out"

Sly simply smiled at her as they danced, "Are you going to expose me?"

Carmelita sighed, "I should..." She said softly, "I've been after you for years, it would end the constant embarrassment of always being one step behind you"

Sly nodded, "That it would... But it would also end the fun of our little rendezvous"

"How am I going to expose you in a room full of cops without everyone else trying to take the credit?" Carmelita asked, looking over at Butch, knowing he was the most likely to take credit for finally capturing Sly.

Unfortunately, Butch noticed Carmelita looking over, and decided that must be his cue to go to her and 'rescue' her. "Is this guy bothering you Carmelita?" He asked as he reached the vixen and her companion.

"No" Carmelita said a little too quickly, causing Butch to raise a white furry eyebrow.

"So, care to introduce me to your friend?" He asked

"This is Sly..." Carmelita thought quickly, trying to think of a name that wouldn't give everything away.

"Raccoon" Sly interjected happily, holding out a hand for Butch to shake, "Pleasure to meet you sir"

The badger shook hands with Sly, looking between the raccoon and Carmelita, "So, how do you two know each other?"

"He's my.... Boyfriend" Carmelita said, "I invited him here to accompany me tonight, but he was running a little late... As usual"

Sly grinned, automatically stepping into his given role of 'boyfriend' and sliding an arm around Carmelita's waist, "Now Carmelita my love, you know perfectly well why I was running late"

Butch blinked, "really?" He asked, apparently not one to know privacy within conversation.

Sly turned to smile at him, "Oh yes, while Carmelita's been working, I've been looking for a house for the two of us to live in when we're married"

"You're getting married?" Butch asked

"Well it isn't entirely official yet" Sly said grinning; "Although, I did get one step closer"

He smiled as he turned to Carmelita, pulling a ring from his tuxedo pocket. It was a family heirloom, not quite as valuable as the Thievius Raccoonus, but to Sly it was the most important thing of the night.

Carmelita could only stare at the ring, not bothering to wonder where it had come from as Sly dropped to one knee, "Carmelita Fox, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

What could she say? She couldn't exactly refuse if Sly was acting as her boyfriend. If she said yes, would it mean it was an official engagement? Or was it all for show? If it was for show, why did Sly have the ring?

She blinked down at him, her voice failing when she opened her mouth. She nodded before managing to whisper a cracked "Yes"

Sly smiled, sliding the ring onto Carmelita's finger and standing to press his mouth to hers. Freezing for only a moment, the vixen managed to relax into the kiss without anyone noticing her initial hesitation.

People were cheering and clapping as Sly moved away slightly, turning his head to whisper into the fox' ears, "I'm completely serious about this engagement, we'll talk later."

Carmelita stared as Sly moved away grinning, he took her hand and led her over to Gabriel, who was smiling at the both of them, "Congratulations Carmelita, Beckett will be incredibly pleased to hear this news"

Carmelita smiled as Sly spoke, "This is a lovely ball sir, but I was hoping you would forgive us if we departed early, you see I have found the most amazing house for the both of us, and the realtor has agreed to a private showing tonight..."

Gabriel nodded, "Why of course, go ahead... I do expect an invite to the wedding"

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you out sir" Sly said happily, "And now we take our leave"

Sly bowed before leaving, guiding Carmelita out with their joined hands.

The femme didn't say anything as Sly led her to the elevator, simply watching the doors slide closed. Sly turned to face her, "So..." He grinned.

Carmelita leant against the wall of the elevator, folding her arms, "How exactly are we going to figure this out Sly? I'm a cop, you're a thief..."

Sly simply smiled, "I like hearing you address me by my first name, you should do it more often"

"I'm serious Cooper" she said, standing upright again, "If you really want to marry me..."

"I do" Sly said casually, "It's not exactly been a secret that I had feelings for you, I have always dreamt that one day we could marry"

Carmelita sighed, looking down at the ring on her finger. Sly was completely serious about marrying her, but was she ready to marry him?

She looked up at the raccoon who was moving towards her, she had to admit she did harbour some feelings for him, which could very easily be love. She sighed again, "But I'm a cop..."

"I've already thought of that" Sly said simply, his usual smile in place, "We marry. You keep your name for police work. You become Carmelita Montoya Cooper for our marriage certificate and for anything unofficial."

"But I'm supposed to spend my time chasing you down."

"And you haven't managed to catch me yet," Sly smiled, wrapping one arm aound the vixen's waist, the other hand resting lightly on her cheek, "I'll send you information on whichever criminal I'm stealing from next, and I'll always remain that one step ahead of you when it comes to reports and official police files"

Carmelita blinked, "You really have thought this through haven't you?"

The raccoon nodded lightly, "I've even thought of our children, any males will follow my family's legacy, becoming Master Thieves, and the girls can follow on with the generations of police officers in your family line"

Carmelita blushed, "You've even thought about us having children?"

Sly grinned, moving forwards to press his mouth to Carmelita's, pulling her flush against his body. "I love you Carmelita Montoya Cooper" he said smiling.


End file.
